Veracondie
Intensity, yes it was the dark troll's height and muscle mass that drew most others attention. Standing at ten foot six, this female was mistaken at first glance as another impressive male. Didn't help that the leather mask she wore gave the illusion of masculine tusks. Her head space was typical for a dark troll, and thinking that Vee was number one and bowed to none was the very fiber of the females appearance. A face of bruises allowed the collective insight on Vera's new chosen path, though very little had changed from leaving the summit of Hyjal. Kill or be killed, Fight to be right, and until death. These were the mottoes that needed no reminder after one encounter with the lavender beast. Eye's blazed with an unspoken passion. White, luminary like that of a kaldorei. A body that was host to an ongoing search for new scars and scraps, was coated in a fine layer of dust from rigorous dirt bathing. This ensured that even the keenest tracker would have to be on their best game to track this girl. Surely a dangerous life style for any but one that was embraced to the teeth by this young trolless. Aside from looking like a walking boxing add Vera always kept Raven blue hair tightly braided and neatly groomed. Even the jewelry that tied into that hair was razor edged and combat ready. If Vera would just allow for that bludgeoned body to heal she would be a fine sight to rest the eyes on. But counting on that to happen would be as productive as telling an orc male that dresses were the new dress code of the horde. There was a thunderous crack that broke the routine of the quite forests of Hyjal. Wild life stirred and fled and those without means of escape went into hiding. The first Fel gate had broken open and it would only be the first of many to come. Demons flooded the lands like ants to candy, ravaging the natural beauty of the summit and taking or enslaving any life forms that may have come to cross their paths. Dark trolls, natives of The summit, were to be asked for aide by the Kaldorei. These spiritual warriors were known for their aggressive tactics and skills of going unseen and with them being drafted into the war effort the fight against the Burning Legion was in high hopes to be a victory for the Alliance as well as the rest of Azeroth. Though not as large in numbers as the more popular Shadowtooth among the Dark troll tribes was the Night Fury. Quickly growing in numbers after a treaty with a neighboring tribe the Blight Fang these proud trolls rose to the task to take back their lands from the Burning legions clutches. Little did any of them know that by joining in with the Night elves they would be sealing their untimely demise. Joining in with mixed armies of both alliance and horde the Spiritual warriors clanked armor ready for combat. But none could have been ready for what was to come. Marching to the front with blessing of the spirits each dark troll carved their mark into the bodies of the legion destroyed. But it was the sheer outnumbering of the Fel forces that ultimately drove each brave Night fury and many other Dark troll tribes to their graves. The only tusklings of the mixed tribes were Veracondie of six and Raant of four. These two children had been betrothed at birth to ensure the integration of the Blight Fang Tribe into the Night Fury through union. In these grim moments there was little time to aide the two out of Hyjal. Veracondie's mother Vakala and Alpha leader of the Fury tribe set forth to ensure the safety of the Newest intended leaders by stowing them away in a Tower known to the tribe as the Pillar of spirits.Set within the nook of the summit it was the only place thought to keep the two safe. Serving its purpose the Pillar of Spirits became second home to the trolls and even though they would never see their families again they swore to protect it in the name of their tribes who fell to the Burning Legion. Thought to be the only two Dark trolls left Veracondie and Raant watched together as their home lands were ravaged and burned to ash by the fall of Archimonde to the wisps. They recovered and adapted much like the mystical forests that regrew all around them. Wildlife emerged and even those that took flight in the attacks returned. It seemed peace was to come to Hyjal after years of woeful Chaos. But the time of peace seemed only a blink of an eye before the two were thrown back into the thralls of danger. The lure of the magical powers the Summit possessed, drove the Twilight hammer to the reborn moutain many years later in the wake of the Cataclisum. 'Welcome to the Horde' It was in fact the Kor'kron who captured the Dark trolless and forced her into the lands of the horde. Bound and presented, Veracondie was gifted to a powerful troll female by the name of Kiyandori The Lifebringer. Unable to fight The Shadowdrums or The Kor'krons powers Vee was stuck in foreign lands biding time tell she could get her revenge. (More to be added.) The Night's Fury The Night's Fury is the only unity that remains after the fall of the Shadowdrum. Members of this select group are thought by many to be savage head hunters with no mercy. And though this may have been because of their brutal war tactics, only those of The Night's Fury pact knew the truth. They Swore without words to up hold the trollish culture that was being forgotten by the New Horde armies. A band of skilled fighters that went forth to settle scores and start up new ones to ensure this. Leading the Tribe is Veracondie despite the usual standard of patriarchalism, The Hyjal desendents came from a Matriarch society that breed the fearless leader of the Night's Fury to be its Alpha. Any member could have lead the group but it was Veracondie who they naturally followed. Every role in this tribe was as necessary as a digit to a hand. The core four consist of The Pestilent one, plaguing his victims through disease and fever. The Viper, fangs that seek the hunt by praying on the weak. Rattago the youngest and crud covered. Leaving Veracondie, also known as the Wyvern to be the driving relentless force behind the team. There are others but their shadows maybe all that anyone ever sees of them.